Question: 100 people who were surveyed and asked the question: ``Is fuchsia kinda pink, or purply?'' Of them, 60 believe that fuchsia is ``kinda pink'' and 27 believe it is both ``kinda pink,'' and also ``purply.''  Another 17 think that fuchsia is neither ``kinda pink'' nor ``purply.''

How many of those 100 people believe that fuchsia is ``purply''?
Explanation: We can answer this question with a Venn diagram.  First we know that the intersection of ``kinda pink'' and ``purply'' contains 27 people.  We also know that 17 people fall outside both circles. [asy]
label("kinda pink", (2,75));
label("purply", (80,75));
draw(Circle((30,45), 22));
draw(Circle((58, 45), 22));
label(scale(0.8)*"$27$", (44, 45));
//label(scale(0.8)*"$4$",(28,45));
//label(scale(0.8)*"$43$",(63,45));
label(scale(0.8)*"$17$", (70, 15));
[/asy] Since the ``kinda pink'' circle must contain 60 people total, $60-27=33$ people must believe fuchsia is ``kinda pink,'' but not ``purply.'' [asy]
label("kinda pink", (2,75));
label("purply", (80,75));
draw(Circle((30,45), 22));
draw(Circle((58, 45), 22));
label(scale(0.8)*"$27$", (44, 45));
label(scale(0.8)*"$33$",(28,45));
//label(scale(0.8)*"$43$",(63,45));
label(scale(0.8)*"$17$", (70, 15));
[/asy] Of the 100 people, $27+33+17=77$ people are accounted for, so the remaining 23 people must believe that fuchsia is ``purply'' but not ``kinda pink.''   [asy]
label("kinda pink", (2,75));
label("purply", (80,75));
draw(Circle((30,45), 22));
draw(Circle((58, 45), 22));
label(scale(0.8)*"$27$", (44, 45));
label(scale(0.8)*"$33$",(28,45));
label(scale(0.8)*"$23$",(63,45));
label(scale(0.8)*"$17$", (70, 15));
[/asy] The total number of people who think fuchsia is ``purply'' is $27+23=\boxed{50}$.